A differential pressure transducer is a device which provides an output which is the difference between two input pressures. For example, when a Pressure P1 is applied to one face of a deflecting diaphragm and a pressure P2 is applied to the other face of the deflecting diaphragm the resulting deflection will be determined by the difference in pressure (as for example P1-P2). There are other differential pressure transducers which essentially use two separate semiconductor structures each structure having its own diaphragm and the piezoresistor devices which are employed on the diaphragm surface are connected together to form a bridge which will provide a differential output. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,066 entitled Stopped Leadless Differential Sensor issued on Jul. 22, 2003 to A D Kurtz, et. al. and assigned to the assignee herein. That patent shows a differential transducer where the pressure is applied to the top face or the top side of the diaphragm and to the bottom face or bottom side of the diaphragm to obtain a differential output. The patent shows a Wheatstone Bridge array consisting of piezoresistors which vary resistance according to the magnitude of a pressure or force applied to the diaphragm.
As one can ascertain from the prior art, pressure transducers including differential pressure transducers are associated with a header. Such headers provide a housing for the transducer structure, which housing enables the pressure transducer to be placed in various positions so that pressure measurements can be made. In any event, in regard to pressure transducers which operate with a differential output, a header is desired whereby a front or an input port and a side as another input port can be welded directly to the transducer assembly. The transducer can be oil-filled but there has to be a separation between the ports to enable two separate housings to be coupled to the transducer header assembly to enable quick and efficient installation. This is necessary and one should also have easy access to the terminals for a quick and efficient installation. An important aspect of the present invention is to place the pins in a pattern such as a semi-circle in a first cylindrical sensor housing to provide adequate room so that a cylindrical stem section can be brazed to the cylindrical sensor housing section.